Austin and Ally Spotify Shuffle
by GirTacoCakesR5
Summary: I'm not copying the Austin and Ally Ipod shuffle just the idea. I thought it was really cool so I put my spotify on shuffle and I'm copying down the names. I give the person (sorry I can't remember their name but I do love their one shots with the songs they're using :D ) full credit for their idea. Anyway hope you read it. Peaceskies - Ally
1. Authors note :3

So this is my spotify shuffle Austin and Ally one shots as I said in the summary: **I'm not copying the Austin and Ally Ipod shuffle just the idea. I thought it was really cool so I put my spotify on shuffle and I'm copying down the names. I give the person (sorry I can't remember their name but I do love their one shots with the songs they're using :D ) full credit for their idea. Anyway hope you read it.**

So if you want to read it plz follow I'll post a list of the names of the songs I'll be working on.

_**~ Peaceskies Ally **_


	2. List of songs

Not in any order in particular bold= name of song bold italics = Artist

**Nine In The Afternoon -****_ Panic! At The Disco_**

**Sick Little Games -****_ All Time Low_**

**Stay Four The Same - ****_The Ready Set_**

**Do It 2 Me - ****_Allstar Weekend_**

**When Will My Life Begin - ****_Mandy Moore (From Tangled :3 )_**

**Annabelle - ****_Rocket To The Moon_**

**Truth or Dare - ****_Marianas Trench_**

**I Want You Bad - ****_R5_**

**Heaven Can Wait - ****_We The Kings_**

**Kiss Me Again - ****_We Are The In Crowd ft. Alex Gaskarth_**

**Heart Attack - ****_Demi Lovato_**

**Give Me Your Hand [Best Song Ever] - ****_The Ready Set_**

**Heartbeat - ****_Stereo Skyline_**

**Can't Stand It - ****_NeverShoutNever_**

**Teenage Hearts - ****_Allstar Weekend_**

**A Little More - ****_The Ready Set_**

**Weightless - ****_All Time Low_**

**Mystery Girl - ****_The Naked Brothers Band_**

**Bulletproof Love - ****_Pierce The Veil_**

**Stutter - ****_Marianas Trench_******

Downtown Girl - **_Hot Chelle Rae_******

A Year Without Rain - **_Selena Gomez_******

Cross My Heart - **_Marianas Trench_******

1,2,3,4 - **_Plain White T's_******

Dirty Little Secret - **_The All-American Rejects _******

I Love You 5 - **_NeverShoutNever_**

**Love Like Woe - ****_The Ready Set_**

**Olive You - ****_Dave Day ft. Kimmi Smiles_**

**She's Got Style - ****_ NeverShoutNever_**

**I See The Light - ****_Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi (from Tangled)_******

Mermaid - **_Train _******

Turn It All Around - **_The GGGG'S_******

Hurricane - **_Bridgit Mendler_******

I Was Born To Die With You- **_Allstar Weekend _******

Fallout - **_Marianas Trench_******

I'll Do Anything - **_The Naked Brothers Band_******

Fallin' For You - **_R5_******

All The Way - **_Allstar Weekend  
_****  
Hollywood Dream - ****_The Ready Set _******

Painting Flower - **_All Time Low _******

Hey, Princess - **_Allstar Weekend_******

Heart Attack - **_One Direction_******

Dakota - **_Rocket To The Moon _******

She's Not Afraid - **_One Direction_******

Bleed - **_Hot Chelle Rae_******

Replay - **_Iyaz_******

Misery Business - **_Paramore_******

Toy Soldiers - **_Marianas Trench _******

Celebrity Status - **_Marianas Trench _******

She Takes Me High - **_We The Kings_******

Fishin' For Love - **_The Naked Brothers Band _******

Lost In The Stereo - **_All Time Low _******

Here Comes Forever - **_R5_**

**The American Dream - ****_Allstar Weekend_******

Blizzard of '89 - **_The Ready Set ft. NeverShoutNever_******

Come Down With Love - **_Allstar Weekend_******

Truly Madly Deeply - **_1 Direction_******

Still into You - **_Paramore _******

Magic - **_1 Direction_******

Irrestible - **_1 Direction_******

Buzzed - **_Allstar Weekend_******

Enchanted - **_Taylor Swift_**

**You've Been On My Mind - ****_Dave Days_******

Dance, Dance -**_ Fallout _******

Bulletproof Heart - **_My Chemical Romance_******

Alive - **_Krewella_******

67

68

69: Rock Me - **_1 Direction_**;) yep dirty minded over here ****

I still need like 32 songs and my list will be done but that's it for now ~Peaceskies Ally


	3. AN 2

Sorry I haven't posted anything. I've been have family drama. So I might post soon not sure. Um so yeah I'm on summer break. Writing the 2 on here, 1 on quotev, and 1 on wattpad is super fun... Not so update sometime this week maybe no promises. Peaceskies ~Ally


	4. AN 3 bleh :(

**So I just started writing some of these. What have I've been doing this summer? Sleeping all day, reading fanfiction, writing 3 other stories for other sites. So yeah and my other story don't know when the next upload will be. I'm not very good of keeping up with updating them. So don't get mad at me for it. Right now I'm getting the lyrics for my fanfiction and then putting does on a jumpdrive and then write them down for when school starts on August 1st -_-. So yeah less then a mouth for that. Peaceskies for now. **


End file.
